ZoNa Milestones 2018
by shipfiend
Summary: One Shot Stories for ZoNa Milestone 2018 on Tumblr. Thanks to zonamievents for the prompts. Chapter Titles reflect prompt. See individual ratings and warnings in each chapter. Set in the modern world unless otherwise stated:) Enjoy!
1. First Kiss

**RATING: T**

 **UPDATES MADE 11/07/18 - changed "love" to "really like" since there is a prompt for this specific thing and I wanted it so badly so ;P**

* * *

He buried his face deeper into his jacket and he watched her laugh with the rest of them. Little pearl earrings peeking out between orange locks that she pinned up for such an occasion.

 _Who is she trying to impress?_ He continued to watch from afar, frosty breath clouding out in front of him. His boots hit the pavement and the crunch of leaves echoed even though the streets were busy with traffic.

Nami turned around for a moment and caught him staring and he quickly jutted his lower lip out in a snarl, telling her to look elsewhere. She didn't. She wouldn't.

Instead, she placed a gentle hand on the blonde boy's arm and told him to go ahead of her. He was quick to question it but Luffy ran forward to the eatery and had the rest of the crew chasing him. Nami paid them no mind as her deep brown eyes set on his face.

Her eyelashes fluttered. _Were they always that long?_ His staring did not cease and suddenly he found himself in front of her. She had stopped moving but he sometimes felt that when he looked at her long enough, she was the center of everything...and the world moved around her. As if she directed the clouds and winds to do her bidding.

Tonight, in the setting sun of a crisp Thursday in November, their friend group wanted to go out for dinner. School was nearly over. They were applying for colleges soon. Life was going to get real and Zoro found himself...afloat. He had plenty of options to explore but for some reason, he found himself wondering what her thoughts were.

Which is why he had asked her about where he should apply, and she had chewed her lip, deep in thought. He could not stop staring since. She had never responded, school took over and until now, they didn't have a moment alone.

"Zoro?" She called out to him. He drifted back down to her, an anchor in his sea of thoughts.

"Hm?" He grunted, his eyes drifting back to her lips. Pink. Smooth. She began chewing her bottom lip again and Zoro watched the pearly whites of her front teeth tease the flesh. Her canine so close and sharp that he wondered what it would feel like against him.

 _Wait. No._ He shook his head and her light brown eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She inquired as she pulled her coat tighter.

He frowned, trying to keep cool and collected. He could not possibly admit that he was looking at her. Again. He thought he squashed that crush in middle school but then in their junior year, it came back in full force. But Zoro was not the jealous type. Nor was he the confession type. What he was was the sullen and sometimes berating type.

When she would date someone, Zoro made a point to disregard them. When they inevitably broke up and Nami would come to him with a sad smile and wet eyes, he would bluntly tell her that whoever he was, he didn't deserve a single tear from her. That she was better off. That she was too good. That she was much better than whatever trash she allowed herself to date.

And then she dated _him_. The stupid blonde. If Zoro could, he would have told her to stop. But he didn't. No. He just waited for them to break up, and then he allowed himself to hate Sanji even more than before. It was confusing. Half of him wanted to knock him out for hurting Nami as he did. The other half wanted to thank him for letting her go. Sanji was annoying but he would have taken care of Nami. However, Nami, as Zoro fully knew, did not _need_ anyone to take care of her.

"Zoro!" She shouted, and he came back once more. Seconds felt like hours with her. And he would not trade a moment of it. So, when he had asked her where he should go, and she responded with a face that looked pained and confused, Zoro wondered if he should have reached out at that moment and told her exactly what he wanted to hear. _Stay with me._

That was all. Whatever it would have been as. A friend or a workout buddy or a confidant or "the best hugger". If she was next to him, Zoro did not care where in the world they went.

He dreamt that she would say something mean or backhanded and then smirk. Take his face into her soft palms and lean up to him. Press herself against him and then...then Zoro would tell her that he loved her. That he always did. That it hurt when she looked at him like he could ever cause her pain. It was possible. His luck could run out. He could say the wrong thing. He could not say enough. But at least he could promise that he'd follow her.

 _Such soft lips. Skin so warm. Hands trembling. Lashes against my... Wait._

Her lashes _were_ fluttering against him. And her hands, fingertips cool but palms somewhat clammy and warm _were_ pressed into his cheeks. Her body heat _was_ coming off in waves even in the cold. And her lips. _Oh, God. Her lips..._ They were melting into his own as he blinked so much that he thought his reality was just another illusion.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Lips still against his slightly agape mouth. She pulled away only a centimeter, but Zoro was quick to stop her from moving back any further. His arms left his pockets so quickly and gripped her sides that Nami squeaked at the firmness. The lack of indecision. The instant need he had in his eyes.

Her hands were still pressed against his cheeks and she mumbled lowly, "You...weren't paying attention."

"I am now," he said so clearly that Nami turned even pinker under the dusky lights of a nearly dark sky.

"You..." She brought her heels back to the ground, having to stand on her toes to reach him as she did. His arms still held her firm, encircling her now and brought her hips flush against his own. She nearly stumbled into it, and Zoro's gaze was penetrating.

"Why..." She was suddenly shy as if she didn't always flirt with him before. As if she didn't tease him endlessly for his lack of a love life. As if she did not watch as he took his place beside her, a best friend...she kept safely at her fingertips because if she reached too far forward, she'd lose him. That was what she thought every time she dated "another loser". _He doesn't see me that way...and I can't ruin what I have just to figure it out._

And then Sanji happened. She relented. He was always so kind and flirtatious. He dated her so well. Treated her like a princess, showered her with adoration. Showy and loud and endearing but her eyes always went back to the boy with the hunched shoulders. The one who fell asleep no matter where he was. The cocky smirk on a tan face.

"I can date you, my princess. But you love someone else," Sanji said as he "broke up with her." It was like he was martyring himself "for the greater good."

So, when Zoro asked her where he should go as if she would send him off with a bow to someplace far away...to do whatever he wanted with whoever took her place. She was scared and worried and frightened at herself for being so...stupid.

"Nami." His voice shook her bones as his chest was against her own. Her arms pinned between them, fingertips still at his jaw.

"Hm?" she said almost out of breath. _God, you are_ cute, he thought. She tilted her head as she responded and Zoro tightened his hold.

"Why did you do that?" It was a fair question but Nami felt insulted. _Why else would I kiss you, you stupid idiot?_

Zoro watched the emotions play on her face. _Shit. Shit. Said the wrong thing. I mean. I am just making sure. She...I mean. That she was...to me. I was just...checking._

Nami wondered for a second if she had just made the stupidest mistake of her life. If she just admitted to something she buried deep inside her and now he had fuel to tease her. But. _He's not letting me go. He's still holding me so close..._

"I l-li-" she stammered but she didn't get far.

"I like you!" He shouted as he brought his puckered lips down to her and crashed them together.

It was bad. Very bad. Zoro was frozen like a stone when he understood that she did not say the _other_ L word. And Nami's fingers twitched as she wondered what he was attempting to do with his mouth so hard and pressed so abruptly. They stared at each other and Zoro cursed every film he had ever seen that showed him his current kissing technique was nothing but Hollywood bullshit. _Note to fucking self. Wear Chapstick. Don't eat fish before kissing. And for the love of whatever God is out there...close your damn eyes!_

And then she giggled. Nami watched the worry and the fear dance along his face. _Oh God, he's precious. But... At least he's trying._ And then she remembered what he said, and the giggle died as the heat rose in her stomach. _Damn it. He's always stronger than me..._

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, encouraging him with light pecks to relax his lips. He did so and soon he let her suck off his bottom lip as his confidence began to build and then...then it was war.

Zoro pulled her closer and tilted his head as he sucked on her own lips. Some sugary taste filled his mouth and as she tried to tease her way in, he pulled back.

Letting out a heavy exhale he whispered, "I...I don't know what I'm doing." Truthfully, he didn't want her to taste his lunch, but he was man enough to admit that she was stronger than him in this instant.

Nami looked up at him, brown eyes wide and then they creased as she grinned. "Don't worry... I'll show you where to go."

Zoro was red, redder than she had ever seen him before. He huffed and exhaled as she continued to laugh. _So cute._ She motioned him with a finger and he leaned forward. She took her pointer to her lips and smiled. "Try again."

He did not move with as much haste and instead followed her lead as she tilted her head one way and he went the other. It was softer and wetter. His hand traveled to her hair where he began to maneuver her on his own and Nami nearly moaned at the sensation. _Oh no. He's a fast learner._

And just like that, they did not stop for what felt like hours until a shout shocked them.

"Get a room!" Usopp teased as Sanji bite into a cloth napkin and held back tears. Luffy with a mouthful of food just smirked.

"Well, _that_ only took you guys long enough!" He shouted through the meat.

Nami and Zoro grew embarrassed as they realized they had given out quite a show. What was only a second in their minds was actually 20 minutes of mind games on a sidewalk during the dinner rush. The crowd of gawkers nearly cheered as Zoro frowned and released her. Nami felt lost now without his arms around her, but before she could frown...his hand found hers and clasped it tightly. Very sweaty but Nami didn't mind.

"What are you idiots doing out here?" Zoro shouted as he gently pulled Nami towards the rest of them.

Usopp rolled his eyes and smirked, "While you two were eating each other, we were-"

Sanji smacked him. "Don't be so vulgar!"

The three boys turned and headed back in and Zoro was going to follow until a small tug at his arm made him turn around.

Nami was busy staring at her shoes though she gripped his hand back and ran her thumb along his skin. "I...um...I really like you, too."

He was taken aback, thinking he had imagined his own confession before he could ever fathom hers. He smiled. Warm and full. Zoro leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. The action made her gasp but before he pulled back up, he whispered into her ear, "That's the first of many, witch."

Nami nearly had steam coming out of her ears as she hid in the collar of her jacket and pulled him forward, mumbling to herself but loud enough for him to hear how much of an idiot he was.

She felt so much then, and that was typical Zoro...flooding her senses even when he clumsily gave her his first kiss. Their interlocked fingers proved to her that he was willing to learn and Nami was so ready to teach.

* * *

 **A/N: I literally wrote this in a dazed awareness in the very early morning (midnight/1 AM) because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I also got some choice ideas that I want to throw in here. Cross my fingers as I keep all these things as one-shot stories, cause ya'll know I can't even. Also, I wanted to keep any original plans I have for TF and MM still there...so this has been a fun challenge.**

 **P.S. Anyone following TF, I WILL be updating it...and I will be changing some chapters I've already made. I know, I know - editing after posting, such a taboo...but yo gurl got you and she wants to do right by ya.**

 **However, for this set of stories, enjoy the little bits of fluff:)**

 **XoXo shipfiend**


	2. I love you

**RATING: M**

* * *

Zoro took the two cups from the barista and sipped. He made a face and the woman looked at him with concern.

Zoro smacked his lips and she inquired, "Is there something wrong with your drink, sir?"

He handed her back one cup, pushed his glasses back up, and motioned to the cup still in his hand, "No, this is my drink..." he looked down at the drink he sipped from, "But she asked for 3 pumps of white chocolate mocha. I taste only 1."

The barista blinked, picked up the cup and read the label, then looked at him, "Um, okay. Sorry, it looks like the order was messed up. We'll make you a new drink."

Zoro nodded as he sipped his own. When it came to coffee, Nami had a _particular_ taste. Specifically, it was a short caramel macchiato with 3 pumps of white chocolate mocha, almond milk, and extra caramel drizzle. If it was a particularly stressful week, she would ask for whipped cream. It was a bitter drink underneath all the sugar, much like the drinker.

This was in strong opposition to Zoro's bitter and strong Americano that he drank regardless of the time. Rich and aromatic, Zoro did actually prefer them in the mornings when she made them. She had gifted him a rather fancy coffee maker, but upon noticing that Zoro could care less to work it, it became her duty to show up early to his apartment and make them. Then, it became natural for her to move in. Zoro did not even notice the change, but he did admit that the drinks tasted extra delicious when only she made them.

"Alright, sir! We fixed the drink...but I gotta say...not many people would have noticed the difference."

Zoro snorted, "She's very particular about her drinks."

"Hmm," the barista mused, "yes, but if you don't drink it - how would you even know?"

Zoro turned red then. How could he tell the barista that he always tasted it on Nami's tongue and lips? That practically any of her favorite foods were on his palate, too. Since his diet consisted of lean proteins, very few carbs, and an occasional drink, Nami took it upon herself to cook whatever she wanted. He never complained as he did enjoy cooking with her. It came with the additional positive of having her in an apron. If she was in a _really_ good mood, only an apron.

The barista giggled, "My girlfriend can't even tell coffee apart from tea. I mean...you must really love your girlfriend."

Before he could turn yet another shade darker, he picked up the cup, pushed his black thin frames up his nose with an index finger, and moved toward the library. He mumbled a thank you as he thought about the word.

Nami was his girlfriend. It took him a while to get that through his head and sometimes he wondered if he dreamt it all up. Meeting her felt like a scripted rom-com, dating her was even more so. She made things easy. Whenever words would get caught in his throat, she would almost without any pressure, reach for his head or give him a kiss. As if she was already in his head. But love? Did he _love_ her?

That was a heavy thing to say over him understanding her coffee preference. When he first met her, he thought she was cute, but he didn't pay her any mind. Zoro was not like Sanji to be easily swayed by a pretty face. However, Zoro _noticed_ things about her. She was always genuinely interested in people's ideas and thoughts, even if they were utterly stupid. Her inconsistent babysitting was proof of that. Zoro could take care of babies, feed them, change them, put them to sleep. But Nami entertained kids in a way that brought a chuckle to his lips every so often. She had wrangled him into his side-business at one point.

Then there was her general enthusiastic and energetic self. She always had energy. Zoro prided himself in not getting tired out, but Nami balanced a full course load, an internship, a healthy and steady relationship with family, all the while being a pretty amazing friend...and eventually, the most amazing girlfriend. That was something Zoro noticed very quickly. She took commitment very seriously, and at first, that made Zoro afraid. His life was not necessarily scheduled for him. He was a rising athlete, but he also was studying criminal justice. Her being a political science major made them have very similar classes, but his games often took him away and he found a study partner in her...and the occasional tutor. Not that Zoro needed it, per se. Sure, he'd sleep in class, but he was also very quick to catch on. Especially if something interested him.

Of course, as he realized his growing feelings for her, Zoro did tend to take a step back. Even so, Nami was fair-minded and interested in doing the right thing. It made her seem like a saint even when he would ask her for space, with little or no words. Then suddenly he would be the one unable to keep his hands off her as if her cool nature was urging him to prove to her that _he_ should be missed instead of it being the other way around. Though he would not admit it, he did often miss her.

When it came it words, Nami was the queen. She was verbally fluent, which was perfect for their collegiate debate team. That was literally the first night that went any further than heavy groping because the debate team had a hotel room, and he went to support his "official" girlfriend and Zoro was floored by the way she put the competition in her dust...even if he did not necessarily know every word she said. She was direct and straightforward, and whereas other men looked at her like she was Medusa ready to turn them to stone, Zoro just wanted to ravish her. In all the ways she teased him to...and she was _oh so good_ at knowing what Zoro wanted before _he_ even did as if she spoke "Zoro" among the other languages she had under her belt. She was unafraid and Zoro found that so unbelievably attractive as if whatever he said and did, she saw him for what he was.

Whereas some people saw him as quiet and keeping him to himself, they did not know how he was with her behind closed doors. Soon enough, the doors did not even need to be closed for Zoro to do something. Anything. Sometimes Zoro had to catch himself from giving out too much PDA, but that was all in the game, too. She was not going to take "no" for an answer, doling out disciple when she needed. Not that he ever said it. Zoro suddenly remembered one particularly good session where she played "teacher's assistant" - fitted skirt suit, bun, a wooden ruler and all. He shook his head as he watched passersby look at him mumbling to himself and nodding as if there was an existential question being posed inside him. And there was. _Right?_ Did he love her? As he went through his bullet points again, yes, one would assume that Zoro did indeed love her. Even when it came to something as stupid as money, Zoro handed her complete control. Because she was very good with it, and that was helpful since Zoro's idea of balancing a checkbook was...well, he had _no_ checkbook.

He pushed the door open and watched her at the far table, chewing on her pencil. Her long hair was in a messy bun and her cherry red glasses were at the end of her nose. She let it slide far down when she was particularly engrossed in something, and Zoro knew this because she had this face that she made. As he came closer, he saw it. Tongue stuck to the side, held between her teeth as if she was holding in a victory cry. Her brows that wrinkled and curled upward told him that she was not nearly there. Honestly, Zoro did not know which was cuter, the faces she made in bed or when she studied.

Zoro put the cup down and she quickly swiped it without looking away from her textbook. She sipped and purred softly, "Mm, just how I like it."

He watched her as he sat beside her. She sat with her legs crisscrossed in the uncomfortable wooden chair. She could make any space look comfy, like a cat curled around itself. He titled his head to the side as he took her in, the gold bangle that jingled along because of the tiny charms he gifted her. A witch's hat, a cat's paw, and a tiny crystal orange. _Wow, three years._

He wondered about what he would give her for their upcoming 4th anniversary, but then the words came out before he knew what he was thinking, "I love you."

The world was so utterly quiet. Not many students came to the library on a Friday morning, so the deafening silence was like a pounding white noise as his words hung in the air. She stopped her chewing to look at him and Zoro could feel the red reach his ears as she gazed at him. "S-stop looking at me like that, witch. D-didn't you hear me?"

After 3 years, Zoro would think that his utterance would be welcomed and as Nami reached out a warm palm to his face, he felt relieved. "That's nice." Then he didn't.

She brought her hand back and returned to reading as Zoro slammed his cup down and shouted, "That's...nice!"

A harsh shush silenced him as Nami apologized for them but went back to her notes as if the secret of life was held between her neat script. "Mm-hm."

"Witch," he leaned in, "I-I just told you I _loved_ you...and all you can give me...is...that's _nice_?"

Nami rolled her eyes and took off her glasses as she turned in her seat to look directly at him. "Yes, because _it was nice_. But you shouting at me isn't making it any better."

"I'm shouting because that's normal. I'm..."

"Upset?" she said with a giggle and Zoro blushed again, pushing his glasses back up.

"N-no! You...you just...don't seem to get it." Was he ashamed? What he said did not lose its value, but her acceptance of it was...lackluster to say the least. He was hurt, could she not see that?

"Don't get me wrong, Zoro. For you to say _that_...I know that was _a lot_ for you. And I'm really, really happy." She leaned in and put her hands on his knees, stopping his apparent fidgeting. "But I won't lie...it was cuter the _first_ time you said it."

With that, she turned back to her books, glasses back on her face. Zoro was stunned.

"Sex-" he shouted but as the librarian gave him another glare, he quieted himself and spoke low to her ear, "doesn't count! What we say in the heat of the moment is..."

"Oh, no. You've said it _before_ all that."

"What are you talking about, witch?"

She had a wide grin on her face and she bit her lip, Zoro battled between pushing her cheeks to tease her and biting her lip himself. He reserved himself to stay glued to his seat. Nami tucked some stray hairs behind her ear as she leaned into the table, cheek in her palm. "Don't you remember that party? Right before we started 'going out'?"

It felt like ages ago to Zoro, days before he met her somewhere for food, purposely and not on "accident". Days before he would walk her back to her dorm and stay over for a late-night movie. As if there was a time before he ordered his coffee and hers in one breathe. Seeing him struggle, Nami elaborated.

"Vivi's 18th birthday party. Everyone was there. Shitfaced cause no one was gonna get caught...and she had _really_ good alcohol." Now, Zoro remembered. _She did have amazing liquor._ Zoro even tried things he could not even pronounce. However, Zoro honestly did not remember much from that night. Nami was certainly there, he remembered following her out... _or was she holding my hand?_

"You had tried to challenge me to a drinking game... _strip_ poker. However, you had never played poker...and you lost. _Horribly_. We were hidden in one of Vivi's _multiple_ bedrooms, and as I learned that you couldn't handle your drink as well as you...I told you to get some water and just go to sleep."

"I-" Zoro began to rebuttal but Nami's finger stopped him. He could not believe that he, Zoro "The Demon" Roronoa, was ever intoxicated enough to... _that_ point.

"So...being the kind, amazing human being I am, I helped you into the bed...made sure to put your clothes back on, _of course_ ," she winked at him and Zoro blushed again, "And as I was making sure you had some water and a bucket to throw up just in case...you told me, you love me."

Nami watched him as he took in her words. "Impossible. I would have never-"

"Oh really? Because and I quote," she cleared her throat to fake his much deeper voice, "Nami...I love you. No, I _know_ I love you." She turned her face into a frown as she mocked him, slurring the words to emphasize his state then, "When I wake up, I may lie and pretend I don't...so fuck my bullshit and ask me out, okay. Because I'm way too chicken to do it myself. Because I love you and sometimes...I just look at you and think, _goddamnit_ how is anyone this fucking cute and strong and shit, _you're so soft_. Like _everywhere_!"

How dare he. How dare his drunk self be such an idiot. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ "I...I really...said _that_?" However, Zoro knew it was true. The fact of the matter was that Nami was cute and amazing, and there were plenty of people trying to get her attention. Zoro was fine with being her friend because at least he could outlast whatever relationship that would eventually crash and burn if they got together. All of Zoro's previous relationships eventually died down, some of them his fault... mostly because he just could not be _consistent_ with his feelings. For once, Zoro thought that if he felt good about Nami, keeping her as a friend was his best bet.

Nami nodded and her smile broadened, "And then you proceeded to tell me about how soft I was and how you would _eat my ass_ like it was a piece of _mochi_."

"Fuck _me_ ," Zoro said as he put his head in his hands in embarrassment.

She turned back to her books, "And so I did."

"What?" Zoro lifted his head.

Nami was glancing at her notes again but her voice was directed at him. "Well, why do you think I asked you out _literally_ the next day? Your drunk self was more honest than your sober self, and it would be _fiscally irresponsible_ for me to not take you on your offer." She turned to him and gave him a cheeky grin and wink. "And look what it got me? I get to _fuck you_ for real."

There was that beet red again as he fumbled. "You-you witch. So...this entire time...you knew."

Nami shrugged, "Of course. I figure if those were your true feelings when we didn't even have...a real _relationship_ beyond friends...being with you for real, well...that had to be better. And you know me. I have very high standards and expectations."

Zoro furrowed his brows, adjusting his glasses to look at her clearly. "Why-why didn't you tell me then?"

She waved him off, "Come on, Zoro. If I _told_ you I _loved_ you...you would have cut and run. I know you well enough to know that you like _action_...not necessarily commitment. Hell, the fact that you waited a year to put your hands on me says how much this meant to _you_. I respected that."

"Actually, it was the longest case of blue balls of my life."

"And _whose_ fault is that? I never told you to stop. You just...needed a safety net..."

"You just know _everything_ then, huh, witch?" He said annoyed.

She quickly pinched his cheek and babied, "Yes, my _little idiot_. I do know you too well. You could _never_ surprise me."

Zoro ground his teeth. _How dare she think that I can't be spontaneous or out of the box?_ He was a good listener and self-confident. What was wrong with not wanting to mess things up? He was not threatened by conflict or criticism, and he wanted to respect _her_ need for space and privacy. Not everyone needed to know about what they felt for each other. He watched her go back to her studies like she did not just drop a pile of bricks on his self-awareness. _Well, two can play at that game._

He shot up from his seat and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Excuse me, everyone! I just want everyone in the tri-state area to know...that...I, Zoro Roronoa, _love_ Nami Swan!"

Beyond the running librarian, Nami was turning a red that almost matched the brilliance of her hair. "Zoro, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Well, witch, if _everyone_ but me was in on the secret...might as well not make it a secret."

"You are such a child!" she fumed, but Zoro knew she was containing her giggles.

"Alright, guys, this is the last straw. You need to go!" The librarian demanded.

Zoro quickly swept their books into their bags and tossed them over his shoulder. "Yes, ma'am. Come on, witch."

She bowed an apology as she chased after him, his hand ready for her and she slipped her hand into his waiting fingers seamlessly. "Alright, idiot. Where do you expect us to study now?"

"Who says we're studying?" He said as he gave her a look that made shivers go down her spine.

"Zoro...are you trying to outdo yourself? I was just _joking_ , you know...I know you can surprise me."

As they exited, he stopped to face her, "Oh, really, witch? Well, I'm gonna _make_ you tell me how much you love me." He growled it and again Nami felt that quiver inside.

"Oh? Are you gonna _punish_ me, Zoro? I thought you didn't like that." Nami would be lying if she said this was not exactly how she hoped this would go.

"It's a surprise, don't worry," he sneaked into her ear as he bit her earlobe and Nami held in the moan. He would pay for that.

As he pulled her, Nami thought it would be nice to tease him once more. "Mm, Zoro...you know I am still the queen of making you squirm."

"Just wait."

"Oh?" she stopped which forced him to stop and she leaned into his ear this time, pushing herself onto her toes. "Zoro...I just want to have _all_ your babies."

Of course, she said it as if she was syrup dripping off her favorite pancakes. Of course, Zoro nearly exploded and with that, he tossed her over his shoulder as he nearly galloped to their apartment. Nami laughed herself to tears. Little did she know that Zoro had a small box hidden on top of the bathroom cabinet for about 2 years now. Unknown to Zoro, Nami had about 3 Pinterest boards filled with wedding pins. It seemed Zoro could surprise her yet.

* * *

 **A/N: *PRESSES HER HANDS TOGETHER TO BEG FORGIVENESS* I know this is utterly late, but I got buried under life...and then I wanted to go in order even when I had other prompts done. HOWEVER, this helped me think in the realm of one-shots...and like I said, these stories are not connected. And I seem to be blending prompts together, but ya know...these kids are overachievers ;P**

 **Also, I did update the last chapter as I wanted this to be the "I love you" whereas the first one is focused on kisses...and "I really, really like you". Still cute. When I first wrote this- it was MUCH longer and in a totally different direction. A little more angst and...more personal...to me... but I thought, "Nah, shipfiend - let ZoNa be ZoNa" & so here we are.**

 **P.S.S. Glasses kink. *raises hand* Yup, that's me. And that's not just cause I have glasses. I remember in like 8th/9th grade, my Spanish teacher, when I started to complain that I didn't have contacts like EVERYONE else in school, said: "glasses are sexier". And mind you - I was in my formative teenage years, and I didn't think anything on it...but oh yeah, give me a buff nerd in those glasses and a nice jawline I can cut myself on... #checkplease #takemehome #pleaseandthankyou Jesus, bless me, yeah?**

 **Hahaha - well, I hope you enjoyed and don't worry, the other prompts are still on their way!**


	3. First Date

**RATING: M**

* * *

Nami watched the gentle light of the dinner table candles illuminate his rugged features. He was easily attractive, strong jawline and a clean haircut. His gray eyes sharp and focused, bordered by think short black lashes. It was a cool indifferent expression that models saved for photoshoots, but he wore it so well. Just like his fitted gray suit and cotton black button down. He even left the three top buttons open.

 _Two buttons_ , she thought, _meant he knew he was attractive. Three...means gay._

Nami sighed. _Of course, all the attractive men are gay..._ but that was why she was here. If she couldn't have Zoro, at least someone close to her could enjoy those hot thick hands and that cocky smirk.

Nami eyed the restaurant as Zoro cleared his throat. "Well, this is a... _nice_ place?"

She brought her eyes back to the slightly uncomfortable man. She giggled. Even when he was jumping out of a plane, he looked unfazed. But put him in a 5-star restaurant and demand he dressed in a suit, Zoro looked almost afraid. _Almost_.

She pushed her shoulders forward as she whispered, "I know the owner. Very French. Very good. And very _single_."

He looked at her, face blank and expression eliciting no idea into his psyche. Truth be told, Nami despised that most. She worked as a therapist off facial cues. Zoro hardly handed her anything to work with and what he did give spoke very little.

She rubbed her arms as she propped her elbows on the table. "Anyway, I'd love for you to meet him. His food is to _die_ for!"

Zoro nodded as he took in the menu. "Just get me some good Japanese whiskey, well-cooked rice, and a perfect cut of fish...and I'll be satisfied."

Nami rolled her eyes. Sanji was a wine drinker and his palette was something to acquire, but that's not the only thing they would do if they got together. And _that_ was still a pretty big if.

She had met Zoro only a few weeks back, at a skydiving place where she went to blow off some steam. Nami, being Nami, was friendly in a _handsy_ way and Zoro did not give her an inkling that he was straight. She did sit on his lap a few more times than necessary. They got along. He was interesting and wild, fun to be around. Nami thought herself to be a catch, platonic or romantic. After that, he got a hold of her number and they talked some more. Well, Zoro talked...said something about needing to vent and showed up at her practice. Well, _after_ he called her personal cell and she promptly directed him to her office line and assistant to book a session. Of course, Nami did not give any of this much thought as she was under the assumption that Roronoa Zoro was in fact _gay_.

Two more meetings and Zoro suggested they go to dinner, as a peace offering for being late to not one but _two_ sessions. She did not mind the friendship, but she was a bit jealous of whatever man he did attempt to catch. Hence, Sanji Vinsmoke. Nami picked the place and now she nervously glanced around wondering where her annoying gay best friend could have possibly run off to.

"Are...you looking for our waiter?" Zoro inquired, staring intently at her rather than the menu. Albeit, it was in French so there was not much he could read on his own.

Nami nodded as she looked around, "Um, yeah... _the owner_. Perhaps you heard of him? Sanji? Sanji Vinsmoke? He's quite a _celebrity_."

Suddenly, Zoro seemed uninterested. He grunted in response as he went back to the menu. Nami finally caught the quick moving blonde and eyed him. Sanji blew her a kiss and mouthed that he'd be right there. Nami prepared herself, but then glancing at the man across from her, cleared her throat.

"Why don't you...uh, sit up?" She suggested softly.

Zoro furrowed his brows and looked at her oddly. There was a slight blush on his face but Nami assumed that was because he was thinking of meeting Sanji. "Right."

Sanji stood at their table and leaned down to give Nami a quick kiss on the cheek. "How are you, my love?"

"Just fine, you beautiful genius."

Sanji faked a gasp, "You flatter me, my princess." There was a twinkle in his eye, clearly, he had sized up the man Nami brought and approved on appearance alone. "And..." he turned to look at him now, "Who is your _fine_ friend?"

Zoro stared at the both of them with what Nami could only assume was what death incarnated as a human being could look like. The inflection Sanji gave was lost on Zoro, it seemed, as the man responded in a deep, gruff voice. "What I am is _hungry_ actually."

Nami giggled as Sanji held in a blush of his own, even when he was on the receiving end of such a glare. Sanji liked it rough, Nami knew it well. However, Zoro was playing it a bit too heavily. _Poor idiot_ , she mused, _he's probably never been set up like this before_.

"Ah, Sanji - _this_ is Zoro. Zoro, this is my Sanji." His eyes narrowed as she said, "my". _Hmm, possessive already?_

Sanji leaned forward graciously, like the prince he was, but Zoro clasped his hand and she swore she saw the blonde wince. The two aggro men were in some kind of heated battle via a handshake. _Gay, straight...men...can be stupid_ , she thought as she shook her head.

"That's quite a grip you got," Sanji said as they finally peeled their hands away.

Zoro's response was simple, "I work out."

"Hm." Sanji and Nami nodded in agreement.

"Ah, well, a _grown_ man will need a feast." Sanji clapped his hands together, "Why don't I prepare a special meal for you two?" He leaned down to Nami again and kissed her hand, "One fit for my princess."

Sanji glanced at Zoro when he said it, and Nami wondered if she should ask for a steak knife to cut the building sexual tension between them. It flew off them like sparks, and Nami was just dazed as always. Even if she was not going to receive any of this love, she would applaud it.

And so the dinner went on. Sanji fawning over them, giving them special tastings and treats. Yet Zoro was _unimaginably_ cold towards him. At some point, Sanji took a step back and so he and Nami were playing a game of eyeball chicken. Nami would search for Sanji and wiggle her brow to Zoro worriedly, while Sanji would shake his head disappointed. This went on well into dessert and Nami was quite tired of trying to understand Sanji's fleeting glances from afar. She bit her lip and Zoro caught her anxious look.

"Is something wrong?" Zoro asked as he pushed the plate of semi-sweet chocolate dessert away.

Nami watched him and then glanced back at her friend. This was not going the way she intended. Anyone with eyes could see that they had chemistry, so why were they holding back? If there was one think Nami hated, it was indecisiveness. Even in her own partners, she liked someone who took control and action. Of course, there was a give and get in any relationship but Sanji and Zoro were being too stubborn for their own good. _Even if it is a hate fuck...at least...fuck!_

She rose from her chair as she eyed the chef again. "I just don't like people who aren't honest about their feelings."

Zoro blushed a deep red. _I fucking knew it._ "Excuse me for a moment." And before he said a word, she went towards the back of the restaurant to corner the blonde in question.

"What the hell is up, Sanji? Why are you playing hard to get?"

Sanji signed some papers and checked a few plates before they left to the restaurant floor. He looked disinterested in the conversation. "I'm sorry, love. But I think you've got something wrong."

"And what would that be, oh great chef? Is Zoro not good enough for you?" She had her hands on her hips, manicured nails pressed into the silk of her extremely form-fitting dress.

Sanji signed and leaned against the table. He turned to look at her with a sincere expression, almost exasperated in having to explain himself. "Nami, my beautiful friend. That man-" he pointed to the table past the pillars that hid them, "-is most definitely _not_ gay."

Nami threw him a look of bewilderment, shaking her head and blinking her eyes. Her loose bun bouncing with her as she did. "I'm sorry?" She squinted as she leaned closer, jutting her bottom lip out in a scowl. "How the hell could you say that? Just because he doesn't fit a stereotype or may not be as open as you-"

Sanji put a finger up to stop her, "Oh, no. I've dated many closeted men. _Too many_ , in fact. But believe me, I know that Roronoa Zoro is _not_ gay." He pondered for a moment, "Could I pique his interest through some form of competitive taunting? Yes, _maybe_. But did he come here for _me_? No."

He threw her a gaze then and went back to his papers, while Nami scoffed and flummoxed. Her arms flailing as she tried to form her argument.

"What-what does that even mean? Then who the hell did he come here for?"

Sanji dropped his pen and his head as he let out a shaky exhale. "Tell me, Nami, exactly _how_ did you convince yourself that he's gay?"

She smirked, overly confident. "His co-workers _told_ me."

"Right. Why don't you tell me how _exactly_." He looked at her like an annoyed mother.

"I went to the skydiving place-"

"Yes, after you knocked out that bastard for almost hitting you-"

"Shut up, but yes. I was staying with Robin and her boyfriend, Franky, is _super_ into adventure things."

"Okay, okay. I know this, but what happened once you got there."

"I asked who my instructor was. The guy told me it was Zoro. I said he was really cute. You know, he was just kinda sitting there with this dazed look on his face, and you know me, I like to have fun."

"Yes, we know. Even if you end up with some trash guy-"

"Right! I get it! Anyway, I obviously told him that, Usopp, I think his name was and he told me that Zoro was actually gay."

"And you vetted this?"

"Well, of course, the other people told me so, too."

"Right, and they were all-"

"Well, men, mostly. But what difference does it make?"

"Had it dawned on you...that maybe they were joking?"

Nami frowned. "Well, _of course_ , they could have been just joking - which is why I sat on his lap."

It was Sanji's turn to blink and shake his head. "What?"

"I mean, you know me. I just walked over that and sat in his lap and said 'hi' or whatever and we just started chatting."

"Now, at what point did you confirm he was _gay_?" Sanji tilted forward, arms folded.

Nami mimicked his arms fold, tilting her nose up. "He didn't get a boner."

"I'm sorry?"

Now, she was less confident. "He-he didn't get an erection. I mean, I was practically rubbing myself up on him like a damn cat, and there was not a single grope or flash of a blush or uncomfortable pant tent."

"I-I can't believe it." Sanji put his head in his hands and leaned back on the table.

Nami thought he was concerned about screwing up his chance with Zoro, and so she rubbed his back and said softly, "It's okay, Sanji. I'll just tell Zoro that you were feeling sick or-"

Sanji laughed. Actually, it started off as a scary snicker and then it became a full tear-filled bellow. "Are you kidding me, Nami? _That_ is how you confirm someone's sexuality?"

She blushed. "What is the big deal?"

"Nami," he held her shoulders, "I love you, honey. I really do. But your vagina is not some magic bean that makes men's dicks grow. And even if it did, that can be involuntary arousal. Regardless," he cleared his throat, "I am impressed at that man's resolve."

"What do you mean?" her brow raised in confusion.

"I mean that he has the ability to deal with your adorable but very silly charade. He is _clearly_ into you and you are so _profoundly_ clueless."

"That's impossible," she said adamantly. "Then why didn't he say anything?"

"What would he say? _You're_ the one giving him a lap dance before a hello. _You're_ the one taking him out to _the_ fanciest restaurant in town. _You're_ the one engaging him...so even if I did want to climb him like a tree, that man only has eyes for you."

Nami turned bright red and her eyes grew wide. "Impossible."

"No, the only improbable thing here is that with a woman who gives off as much sexual chemistry as you...you could not see the thing right in front of you."

"But he never-"

"Oh, yes he did."

"When?"

"Come to think of it, he looked almost _pained_ every time I spoke to you or kissed you. I mean, _I_ would have preferred that to be his bedroom eyes, but perhaps he just _actually_ wanted to kill me."

"That could mean anything. You _are_ annoying when you want to be."

"Well, I also don't stalk after my guests and get their phone numbers from old receipts so I can call them for an impromptu therapy session."

"He had tenacity."

"No, what he has is a crush." Sanji's sniffed. "It's actually kinda sweet."

"I don't have time for this. I know he's gay and perhaps you're just not his type."

She turned to leave and Sanji called after her, "I'm _everyone's_ type. But you're the one he's on a _date_ with."

 _Date? No, it's not. This is just two friends, dressed well, eating a catered and curated meal in a fine dining establishment. At night. Together._

She plopped back into her seat loudly. "Well, fuck me."

"Let me finish my coffee first."

It was a joke or at least that is what he meant when he flashed her a grin with those hooded eyes of his. _I can't be wrong..._

There was a moment of silence and suddenly Nami felt a hand on her knee. _When did he move so close? Why is his hand so hot? Wait._

"What are you doing?" She asked out loud.

He looked at her with confusion and then embarrassment as the heat of his palm left her. "I mean...I was just trying to be...honest, I guess."

"By trying your hand on my thigh?"

Zoro chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. "It's not like you're giving me much of a choice. I mean...this is our _third_ date."

 _Oh, fuck me._ "What. No, it's not."

Zoro stared at her perplexed. "Yes, it is. We had drinks at that bar."

"That was after you got lost coming to my office."

"Then you and I had lunch on my break."

"You said you wanted to schedule some sessions formally."

"And I asked you to dinner."

"No, you told me you'd take me out _for_ dinner."

She heard the words leave her as he smirked. "Yeah. _For_ a date. I asked you _out_ for _dinner_. For a _date_."

Her head was spinning. "B-but you're gay..."

He banged his hand on the table. "What? No- I mean- who the hell told you _that_?"

"Your friends...Usopp and Luffy..."

Zoro muttered under his breath, "Fucking idiots." He looked at the woman before her. "Look, I don't know what those test dummies told you...but... I'm not gay. That's just a stupid joke they play on each other...you know, busting balls and crap like that. But...I'm...I'm actually _really_ into you. Couldn't...couldn't you tell?"

"But. You didn't get... _flustered_ like most men do when I come onto them."

"And fuck me for being a goddamn gentleman? Like what do you take me for, Nami? I'm able to objectively find people attractive and not want to jump their bones. I couldn't say the same for you."

She was instantly pissed. "Are you shaming me?"

"What! No. I mean..." He rubbed the back of his head and floundered as he felt Nami's foot tapping on the wood below the table. He coughed and straightened himself. "What I meant...was that...um, I had just gotten out of this long-term relationship with a _woman_...and well, it dawned on me that I was alone all of a sudden. It took me forever to get where I was with her and I just thought...no other women would be willing to see beyond all my shit to... But then...this..." He smiled and Nami felt the heat pool in her chest opposed to between her legs. "This very cute and sexy woman just literally sits right in my lap and... I'd be stupid to not take a chance to get to know her. And I did...and I want to know you more. I mean...we can keep it casual but...I'd like to _date_ you, Nami."

For once, Zoro looked at her with a level of sincerity and vulnerability that she was not prepared to explore. However, she was excited all the same. This was different than his cool expression or his chiseled abs. This was raw fucking emotion and Nami would be damned if she didn't admit that it turned her on. To the max.

She reached for her water glass and sipped. Slipping an ice cube into her mouth. "So to you...this is our _third_ date, huh?"

Zoro blushed, "I mean...yes. I thought you knew."

Nami crushed the cube between her teeth as her leg extended and pressed into his chair. The point of her heel was at his belt buckle. "And are you telling me you wanted to _fuck_ me this entire time?"

He turned red, but he also huffed as her foot pushed against his pants. "Damn it, Nami. Are you just teasing me?"

She smirked as the ice melted in her hot mouth. "Mmm, Zoro. If you _knew_ the things I wanted to do to you since the moment I met you..."

His hand found her foot and clasped it, rough fingers teasing the inside of her leg. She tried her best not to giggle as she wanted to maintain this power play for a bit longer. However, Zoro had other plans. With the need in his voice and heavy desire in his eyes, he pulled her leg toward him. She exclaimed as the chair moved with her, her hands holding on for dear life before he dragged her underneath the tablecloth to him. _Kinky._

"Try something _now_ , witch. I promise I won't disappoint."

Whatever heat Nami felt in her chest, it had sparked her body to move as now every caress he gave her elicited a pleasurable sigh.

"For me. This is only a _first_ date." She pulled her leg back swiftly and Zoro looked concerned as her absence hit him. He was on his own feet and she moved quickly to grab him by the jacket collar. "Good thing," she whispered into his lips, "I'm the type to fuck on the first date."

As the candles on their dinner table flickered, Zoro and Nami hurried to the door. They kept their hands entwined in the chilly Saturday night, waiting for a taxi so they could continue whatever adventure this was going to be.

* * *

 **A/N: I will say this chapter wrote itself. It is actually based on a true story I heard from a couple I met not too long ago. This is their true story - and the full version is crazy and precious and they are by far some of the most interesting people I have ever met. That being said, I put a little ZoNa vibe to it. I thought it would be tragically comedic to have Nami assume Zoro is gay because of lies other people have said, but because Zoro is not the type to blush or get flustered with Nami's open sensuality - she could assume he was not interested in her. However, oh boy oh boy - jokes on you, babe. I also love having Sanji be the gay best friend here. I planned to use this scenario in another long story AU - but this made more sense here as a one shot. Anywhoo - first night is next. MMMMM, the smexy times are a coming;) *NO PUN INTENDED* :PPPP**


	4. First Night Together

**RATING: M**

 **WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content below!**

 **Theme Songs: "Sundown" by Labrinth & "Sin Pijama" by Becky G and Natti Natasha**

* * *

Zoro was hypersensitive right now. He always was but _this_ was different. He took in the pink hue of her skin, the red undertone heightened by the furious blush. There were goosebumps everywhere his fingers found her, not from cold but from the sensations he was providing her. Her wild long hair found its way against his chest or in her face so depending on where they were, he pushed it back to see those pump swollen lips form that silent "o" until sounds passed through them once more. When he managed to work them into a position that allowed his lips to find hers, he could taste her tongue. Smoky flavor that heightened his desire to burn her out with every huffed breath.

His favorite were her eyes, dark and deep. Chocolate like the desert she had before they ended up here. They were wet with tears, the weak ones clung to her long mascara-laden lashes until she cried enough for the heavy droplets to fall anywhere, they pleased. He thought they would sizzle against the heat of their bodies. He imagined they did. He loved seeing her cry because it meant he was doing the most fantastic job. This was the first time her tears were of his doing _and_ because of something that pleased her to such an unbearable extent. At first, she would try to hide her face under the warm light of his bedroom, but both in an attempt to keep herself stable as well as claw his skin as she called his name, her hands found him. For once, he was her anchor even when he let her take the reins. For a moment.

They kept the lights on and whatever sheets he had were on the floor along with every article of clothing that separated him from her. It started slow, but as soon as they got a rhythm going, Zoro found every pressure point she had. He was not going to stop until he released every ounce of himself inside her. She nearly begged for it until she understood that he was fully aware of the carnal cravings they shared.

10 years. 4 years of high school. 4 years of college. 2 years of post-graduate life. That is how long it took them to get where they were now. He was stupid and unsure of his gross teenage hormones at 16. She was rushing into an engagement at 20, convinced she was happy enough. Now, they were both wiser and more aware of what they wanted for themselves and in a partner at 24 and 25. It was at this moment that the muscle memory came back. Every teasing insinuation she promised him, every fantasy he locked away. As hungry as they were, this was _not_ at all planned.

With hectic lives, they tried to hang out, but dates were few and far between. Tonight, was on the calendar for months but then Nami got held up in a meeting. Zoro had some extra papers to grade tossed onto his desk at the last minute. She broke her heel running for the train. The restaurant "lost" their reservation. He forgot to pack a change of clothes, so he was still in his sweaty workout clothes. It was every streak of bad luck that could have happened over the 10 years accumulated into one night. However, as they found a food truck in the rain, they ate very little and called for a taxi. Nami left her house keys, and Zoro naturally volunteered his place for the night. She had not shaved nearly as much as she would have liked. He wished his bed sheets were fresh. For all the dreams of their _perfect_ first night, this was never in the books. And yet...

Nami cried out his name in a whine as he pushed himself so far into her, lifting her lower back off the bed until the only thing keeping her to him was the firm grip of her arms around his neck. Those tears were from the fact that Zoro brought her to her peak...and then did not stop. She pleaded at first, telling him that she could not keep up. All he would say in response was, "Just cum for me one more time." Then his thumb would find her sensitive bud and rub into it until those tears poured out. Another mountaintop reached and both of them tumbling down.

With this desire to see her so utterly satisfied, Zoro kept himself in, but Nami was nearly draining him. If it had not been for the 5 Redbulls he downed for lunch, he did not imagine he could have lasted this long. As soon as she got comfortable with taking what she wanted, because Zoro was more than willing to give it to her repeatedly, she took control. He found himself opening his good eye as wide as it could go as she massaged him with her enflamed walls. Riding him like he was her favorite roller coaster, Nami danced and licked her lips as he knew he was giving her a look of pure pleasure. It would have embarrassed him at one point, but neither of them had time for falsities now.

They were past the awkward phase of admitting their feelings, being vulnerable to one another. They did that in a myriad of ways. Zoro and Nami were friends first, crushes second. Even when they were unwilling to admit their feelings, they built a relationship on trust and mutual respect. _This was it._ They were in it for the long haul. Not only did they trust one another, but they did see each other grow and develop - proud of the adults they became. They still had more to learn, experience, and become...but Nami and Zoro would be damned if they did not finally take the plunge and do life side by side. Sex was just the cherry on top. And Zoro loved having her on top because he was a power bottom.

He arched his back and Nami made the most dazed expression as he knew he was hitting her just right once again. It was reactionary. Every time she called for him, every teardrop that hit him, pushed him even faster, stronger, harder which wound Nami up tighter and tighter.

"Z-zor-ro! I'm-I'm-" her voice caught in her throat as a low moan escaped instead. It was primal, and it pushed him forward to force her back on the bed and lift her legs up. She shook her head as the icy fire spread from inside her. "So _fucking_ good!"

She was done denying herself, and Zoro drank in every micro-expression as he felt himself lose it for what felt like the 10th time. His neighbors would probably give him hell for this as it had been _hours_. Nami clenched her thighs against him, still strong even after another mind-numbing orgasm. He lunged forward and clutched the bed frame as he spilled himself inside. Before the first time he did it, he made sure she had given him clear permission. It took a while as he had used his tongue and fingers on and in her, so her incoherent responses were between begging him for more and asking him to stop. After her 3rd orgasm, she was so lubricated that the sloshing sound was deafening in his one-bedroom apartment, but their cries and grunts nearly drowned it out. One time he clasped his hand over her mouth just to hear how wet she was. That brought a cruel smile to his lips and Nami's eyes rolled back as he teased another rise out of her. That's when the profanities started spilling. Nami was not a saint and would curse if the occasion called for it, but she was _damn dirty_ in bed and Zoro loved hearing her demand more from him.

As his shaking subsided and her grip loosened, he lifted himself up to see her sweat-stained face. She was gleaming underneath him, breasts heaving, marred with his bites and suckling. She forced him back once to suck him off, so her mouth and hair still had some remnants of that session. She blinked her tried and heavy eyes, focusing on the ceiling light as if it centered her. Nami huffed as her soft fingertips drew circles on his back, it tickled him which made him flinch inside her again. She groaned as she bit her lip. "Ah, Z-zoro..."

He grunted as he pulled out, slowly and she whined the entire time. It was an audible pop as he finally left himself outside her for more than a minute since they ended up tangled on the bed. He brushed wet strands of hair out of her mouth and from her face as he kissed her gently. His muscles were sore and aching, his back screaming for him to lay himself down fully but he did not want to crush her much softer body under him. She nuzzled his neck until he pushed himself up and onto his knees on the bed, the frame and mattress creaking. During it all, he swore he broke some springs and if he got up, he was sure there were spots of dampness and divots from where he pounded into her. Zoro took in the disarray of his room, the trail of clothes from his front door to his bed clear. He recalled the way he closed the door with a huff and Nami had dropped her bag abruptly. He turned just in time to have her hands lift his tee up, cold fingers feeling every strained muscle of his abdomen. His lips found hers next and then the clothes were taken off in turns. He did manage to get her on the kitchen counter long enough to have her skirt bunched at the waist and his hand between her legs. Then it was his head as his tongue forced her cries to echo in the silence. He imagined he would need to clean up the wet mess he made of her there, droplets surely left as carried her to the bed.

Which brought his attention to her wet body now. They had nearly frozen to death in the ice water that beat down on them outside, but now they were both well warmed up. If her face was glistening, then her thighs and everything else at her pelvis were glimmering diamonds. He subconsciously patted himself on the back for such a valiant effort in satiating her need, if only for a moment. He was lucky for the coursing energy drinks in his veins and the biological blessing of small refractory periods. Otherwise, he would have passed out sometime between her 5th orgasm and his 2nd. That was saying a lot since Nami often taunted her ability to do Kegels. Zoro would never again question if Nami could indeed kill a man with her pelvic floor muscles alone.

In all his processing, Nami had fallen fast asleep. A soft snore brought his eye back down to her as she shivered without anything to cover her. He would have just tossed the comforter over her, but they both had more bodily fluids _on_ them than they had _remaining_ inside them. He rose off the bed, grunting as his legs got used to being fully vertical again and got a washcloth with warm water from the bathroom. He wiped her down, careful to take out as much as he could from inside her. She whimpered here and there, and Zoro cataloged her expression and noises in the back of his mind, smirking at the way that she could turn him on even as she slept. As soon as he was done with that, he went to his drawers and got out a pair of thick long socks. Had they done this in high school, Zoro would have never known that even if Nami consistently wore strappy heels throughout the year, she could not go to sleep properly if her feet were cold. In college, their friend group had an impromptu sleepover at Luffy's apartment for the spring break sophomore year. Her boyfriend was a no-show and Zoro was too focused on school to have a girlfriend. Regardless, they shared a communal bedspread, Nami's cold feet tangled between his legs as they watched action movies at 3 AM.

He slipped the warm cotton socks onto her already frozen feet and he watched as she smiled in her dream state. He tossed a pair of boxer briefs on if only to encourage her to take it off if she so desired in the morning. He pulled the winter comforter out of his closet and adjusted the bed as he brought some pillows to the end of his bed where Nami was soundly at rest. No reason to wake her up if he did not need to. Turning the lights off he adjusted himself so that she was shielded from the cold with his much warmer body. Even with the comforter over them, Nami unconsciously nudged herself under his chin and tucked her knees up. He chuckled and tossed a bare leg over her hips, locking her into him as he fell asleep to the smell of rainwater and lavender in her hair.

* * *

Nami yawned and stretched as she blinked her crusted eyes open. Her body was warm but under pressure. The sunlight poured in and Nami heard the chirping of birds as she breathed in the smell of sex, sweat, and peppermint. She looked up to see his face so close to hers, a thumb brushed against his thin bottom lip. They were slightly parted and a bit dry, but she moved her head up to place a gentle kiss on them, careful not to wake him up. Usually, Zoro would have been up by now. He could sleep anywhere, but he was rarely a heavy sleeper.

In high school, he'd often doze off, _especially_ when Nami would speak as class representative and delegate things to do. She would make a point to chuck an eraser or piece of chalk at his moss-covered head, and he'd wake up with a shout. However, in college, Nami understood that Zoro hardly every ignored her. She knew this because she managed to end up at his fraternity after a late-night break-up and cried on his shoulder all night on his couch. His eye was closed, but after it all, once she spilled every thought in her head about the whole thing, he simply brought her under his arm and tossed a blanket over her body. There were no words, no reassurances of it getting better. No promise that she'd get over a man who did not deserve her or that she shouldn't be sad. He just held her so securely that Nami felt at peace. If Nami had to place the exact moment she fell in love with him, it was then. However, Nami was convinced that she and Zoro just could not do that. He was building a future and so was she. If all her failed relationships proved anything, it was that she could not juggle both. Which is why when she landed a so-to-be doctor, she jumped right into getting engaged. As if marriage solved her problems.

 _Thank God that didn't work out_. Had someone asked her right after the failed engagement about how she felt, she would have put on a fake smile and pretended not to feel so broken and alone. However, Zoro was one of the first people to call her out. Others stepped on eggshells around her. Zoro didn't care. He told her to pick herself up and get moving, to not forget her own goals and dreams. She never thanked him for that, not that he was ever looking for a thank you.

And still...she snuggled into his frame and tossed an arm over his side. Her hand brushed his back, and she felt strange raised marks. Zoro's eyebrows shifted slightly at her touch, so she lifted her head slowly to get a glimpse and she held in her breath as she saw the countless red streaks over his back, inevitably they were her nail marks. She laid back down and looked at him worried. Nami knew Zoro was tough, but perhaps he was not just tired from the adventure they had, but he was also passed out from her...craziness. Very few boyfriends could do the things Zoro could. Actually, _no_ boyfriend did what Zoro did. She blushed at her memories.

Often it was hazy, clouded by the noises of their bodies, her heartbeat in her ears, and the distant calls for him to never stop. Nami would not deny that Zoro had some sort of spirit in him that made him ferocious last night, and if today was not Sunday, Nami was sure she would have a hard time going into work without some sort of limp or soreness. However, what turned on Nami more than anything was his smirk, most pointedly his tongue. His one eye hooded and staring at her, strong jaw as he grinned. His tongue caught the sharpness of his teeth, and Nami might as well have been a bowl of jelly quivering under him.

Even when he was under her, he would still give her this domineering gaze that made her work harder, pushed further, demand him to move to topple her own maneuvers. She thought she nearly died right in the hallway when he made her cum not once but 3 times from his fingers and then his tongue between her legs. What would top it off for her would be his voice. Deep, low, and husky. Sometimes it was wet with want. Sometimes it was harsh with demands. It was always aggressive and always questioning. Zoro was grounded, hard and real. She felt like he experienced her with _every_ sense. Tasting every corner of her as if each part had a different flavor. Demanding to see her even when she was embarrassed, and when he found out that she liked to see herself, there was at least one time where he flipped her, so she could watch herself get fucked to kingdom come with his bedroom mirror. He was damning with his touch. If his hand went somewhere, so would his lips, then his tongue and then finally his heated thickness. Then there were the sniffs. At first, Nami thought he might as well have been a dog, but he liked to point out every stench she carried and how much he liked it. What she considered to be foul, he found intoxicating. And finally, there was his demand to hear her. Nami knew he lived with thin walls, but at some point, she did not care. Nor could she as he was _literally_ fucking her out of her own mind.

Throughout all of this, he would ask her _how_ she wanted it, _if_ she wanted it, and to _explain_ herself. Maybe it was the teacher in him because Nami felt like she was getting tested on something he fully knew the answers to, but damn him for making her vocalize every dirty desire she had. And then there _it_ was, that smirk with his hanging tongue as if he tricked her and got something out of her that she did not know she wanted to give. All the spontaneity, creativity, and enthusiasm he had in life was not lost in the bedroom, and if this was their first...Nami knew every night after would be filled with new experiences. She reddened again, thinking about all the other things that would appeal to him because even if he did not say it, he loved the _details_.

She smiled as she squeezed him tighter and he grunted softly, his own arm tightening around her bare waist. She felt his boxers against her belly and thighs, but then she noticed that her usually cold feet were warm and toasty. She wiggled her toes and felt the fabric move with her. With wide eyes, she looked up at his serene expression and would have nearly cried at his thoughtfulness. Every worry that this would not work, every small doubt that questioned her for waiting this long was silenced. Yes, they waited. They waited out of stupidity and fear and a multitude of other things but ripping a page out of Zoro's book of life, she considered herself lucky. She was in love with her friend, and she knew that even if speaking it _aloud_ was under _special_ circumstances, he loved her, too.

Nami shook her head at the thought, embarrassed and blushing like a stupid teenager. His voice murmured over her head, but his chest trembled against her own. "Oi, witch...stop squirming...I'm trying to fucking sleep."

She looked up to see a small smirk and felt hot all over again. Nami bit her bottom lip and pressed herself onto him, "And what if I want to just fuck _instead_ of sleep?"

Her hand traveled to his boxers, a bulge already hard against her navel. He cracked his one eye open. Even when they both had not brushed their teeth, smelled a bit from the rain and sweat and whatever else they got on themselves the night before, he looked damn well attractive. Nami pushed herself up and kissed him, and he easily opened his mouth to let her back in, as if inside his mouth was where she always belonged.

His hand traveled from her lower back to squeeze her ass cheek and she moaned in agreement. He gave it a quick slap, and Nami took note that she'd need him to do that a bit harder and perhaps longer _later_. He gripped her fleshy thigh and as he pushed himself onto her, he lifted and separated her legs to fit himself between them again.

She naturally brought her left leg behind him as she used her toes and free hands to tug his underwear down. With his left hand above her head, he lifted himself up and grinned and Nami lost it again, sighing contently as she had his freed warm head between her fingers, precum already lubricating it slightly.

"N-nami," he ground his teeth as she played with him. She loved watching him become so vulnerable under her touch, and she noted that the more he whimpered, the harder he came after her for retribution. "We should, ah, shower?"

"Why?" she cocked her head to the side slyly. Even now, she was a flirt and she liked watching him watch her. "You already cleaned me up pretty well last night."

She may have been in a daze, but she was aware enough to feel him gently clean her, situate her on the bed and kiss her. If she had more energy, she would have given him another round, but she was drained then. A good night's sleep was all she needed to go again.

"Besides...I don't have any pajamas. What will I wear after we get cleaned up?" she pressed her thumb into his head and he rolled his hips forward, trying to get her to wrap both her hands around him.

"W-who said you need any clothes? I'm gonna fuck you in the shower."

She bit her lip as she raised her hips to him, sliding him against her folds to tease but also please. "Promise?"

He braced his arms at either side of her head and dove into her lips again. She felt dazed and confused, fully aware that he planned to have her release him from his precarious position between her fingers. He smiled that pussy-eating grin of his that turned her into silly-putty. "For the rest of my life."

As her blush rose from her chest, he took her momentary loss of control to pick her up and carry her into the shower. If his neighbors complained, and she was fully prepared to not hold back, he would surely be kicked out. Nami was betting on it because her apartment was way nicer anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: I blame television for my incessant need to have a soundtrack to any sex scene. Both songs are some of my favorites, and well, this chapter is all my built-up lust poured in. I generally wanted these milestones to be pure fluff with smut implications, but...then...I didn't? LOL**

 **Again, these are one-shots not tied to one another. Also, super late...but honestly, I will tell you which ones are my favorite prompts. This...was gonna kinda follow my "Do You Wanna Touch" one shot, but eh, I'm trying to do better with my one-shots - since my longer stories are literally eating my soul and I need to feed those demons soon, but here I am distracting myself. Haha.**

 **Any way** **, this kinda formed from THE MOST WONDERFUL Kaccacko fanfic called "Mr. Brightside" - where Katsuki cleans Ochako up after their "first time" and I just thought, gosh, that is like super vulnerable and intimate and...just...ugh. I wanted to see that for ZoNa, and so that coupled with my actual *FACT* need to wear socks to bed cause my feet literally get so cold - produced this one shot. No seriously. I can be buck naked and sleep fine...if I have socks on. LOL**

 **Alright. Just FYI, I guess I'll just share the upcoming prompts - The Proposal (oh, I'm gonna barf sugar at this one cause I got a sickly sweet idea), The Wedding (mmm, still figuring this one out), THE KIDS (OMG MY ACTUAL FAVORITE CAUSE I ACTUALLY WROTE IT BEFORE ALL THESE OTHERS ONE -sans chapter 1- BUT UGH I JUST CAN'T CAUSE DOMESTIC AUs GIVE ME LYFE), First Pet (MMMMM- maybe still pretty domestic), and I'm actually doing a bonus chapter: Happy Birthday, Zoro...since my boi's bday was the 11th and I feel like it is my duty to do at least one story for it.**

 **okie dokie - until next time:)**


	5. The Proposal

**RATING: T**

* * *

 _Prove it._ That was the phrase that Nami said that got Zoro to do whatever she wanted. Coincidentally, it would often actually be whatever Zoro wanted, too... he'd just be too stubborn or not vocal about his desires.

Nami said it when he told her he liked her in the most unclear and roundabout way. She said it when he started dating her steadily but would not call her "his girlfriend". Nami used it to hand him the key to their apartment when he finally admitted he wanted to move in with her. It was said with a blush and between kisses when he confirmed his commitment to her. And now...she said it when he tiptoed around the idea of buying her "a specific and special piece of jewelry that should go around her finger."

Those were his actual words as if "engagement ring" would burn his mouth. However, as usual, Nami wanted to complain just a bit more which lead Zoro to his favorite tactic: the tease. They mutually agreed upon this next step in their life, but Zoro informed her that she would get that ring when she "least expected it". Nami felt like she was going mad at the possibilities.

Every date felt like "the one." Each time he bent down to tie his shoe, Nami would hyperventilate which just brought a wicked grin to his face as he stood up and watched her talk herself down from the high.

"Serves you right, _witch_ ," he would say as he kissed her cheek and she punched him in the chest.

 _Asshole._ She adjusted the blue flat cap on her head and returned her attention to the speaker at the podium. Nami was finally graduating with her Ph.D. in childhood development. She would be able to apply to higher paying jobs with the multitude of internships and jobs she already secured. Her hope was to be a district supervisor, but she'd need to start off with being a principal first. Her family and her career...everything was falling into place. Well, everything except for Zoro.

Nojiko was pregnant and though her sister was dying to come and see her walk that stage, Ace and Bellé-mere clearly forbid it. Nojiko would have done what she wanted but their mother did not lessen her military style mothering even when they were well over 25 but Nojiko being the more obedient of the two of them promptly remained at home.

Her mother was so very proud of Nami but with Nojiko a week or two away from her due date, Bellé-mere made the hard decision of staying with Nojiko until the baby was born at least. Nami and Zoro would visit them of course to see the baby but until then...Nami was supposed to have her doting boyfriend. That was...if he ever arrived.

She had made a point to put the directions as a shortcut on his phone. He had adamantly stated that graduation ceremonies were hours wasted for literally 30 seconds of seeing her walk down a stage, shake hands with old men and women, and accept a blank piece of paper that cost more than either of them cared to admit. However, as annoyed as he sounded, he was going to be there for her. Or so she thought.

Zoro was...lost. Apparently, some construction and closed roads had rerouted him so far that he was going to be horribly late. Nami just hoped he'd be here to at least hear her name being called. Though her doctorate program had only 10 students, they needed to sit in the overall show and celebration with all the other students graduating in the winter. Just another reason Zoro didn't want to come, but again...he promised.

Nami bit her cheek as she thought about broken promises. Zoro, as rough around the edges he was, was a man of his word. If he said he'd do something, he did it. Nami loved that stability and strength in him. She often craved that in previous relationships, but whereas others often got tired of Nami's natural doubt and fears turned into aggression, Zoro stood his ground.

She wanted to stand next to him, not just as his best friend, his girlfriend, or the love of his life...she wanted to be his wife. And it hurt her to think that Zoro was being childish by not asking her properly. She knew he would not have some grand gesture planned out. That just wasn't his style. Even if it was when they were snuggled under a blanket on their couch watching reruns of _Criminals Minds,_ she'd take it...but he didn't ask.

Not at the fair when they were perfectly stopped on top, overlooking a full moon. Not in the park when he surprised after work for an afternoon walk. Not when he took her to the most beautiful spot on their weekend hike. He didn't say it when there was an impromptu get-together with all their high school friends, friends who would inevitably be in their bridal party and invited to the auspicious wedding. Zoro didn't ask her when they visited Nojiko and Ace a couple weeks ago, or when her mother had bluntly told Zoro to "stop waiting around". These were all perfect moments in Nami's book, but still, she sat angrily tapping her foot during another celebratory moment of her life because her boyfriend was being an...

 _Asshole!_ An elbow bumped into her and she came back to the present. She realized that the rows were standing up to walk up to the stage. It was her turn to get up. She did so and looked at her phone to see if Zoro had texted. There was nothing there and she couldn't stop the frown. Her face heated up and she felt tears form, but she shook the sudden sadness and tried to smile.

She wasn't really alone. She knew Zoro loved her and that her friends and family were all just too busy to come to her graduation themselves. They sent her plenty of love and encouragement through texts, emails, and calls...but...Nami wanted to _see_ them here. She wanted to share this moment with them.

Nami finally came to stage and waited to hear her name. It was muffled, so Nami was hyper-focused on hearing the inevitable 2 syllables that signaled her to walk. When it came, it sounded odd. "Nami Willyoumarryme."

Her feet moved before she could comprehend what was said because she was too focused on keeping her cap on her head and shaking all the right hands in front of hundreds of people. But as she moved forward, time slowed down. Her brain began processing. _How could they butcher my name like that? That's not even..._

She looked at the professors before her who ushered her elsewhere instead of extending their hands towards her.

 _Wait, what is..._ She looked around and it seemed every eye was on her. But she just did not know why. Then the speaker system rang aloud again. "Nami...will you marry me?"

She moved her head around like it was searching for the source of her confusion. Unsure of where the sound was coming from or what the words were saying, she fumbled on the stage. _Wait. Wait. HOLD ON._

There was a cheer from the crowd as she saw a whole row filled with all her friends and family, even Nojiko and her swollen belly, holding up one word at a time.

 _Nami_

 _Will_

 _You_

 _Marry_

 _Me_

She shook her head, tears pooling as the audience began to point and shout. She followed their gestures to her right where he kneeled, crisp dark blue suit, white button down, black dress shoes, and of course a small glimmer between his thumb and index finger.

Nami shook her head as she stumbled forward, wondering if she was dreaming this all. But then he shouted, a wide grin on his face. "Oi, oi. _Proved it_."

Nami walked to him with a wobble as he stayed kneeling.

"You... you weren't lost then?" She said with a muffled cry.

He shook his head. "I had to grab your mom and sister, didn't I?"

"You convinced Ace?"

Zoro shrugged, "He's a romantic."

Nami moved her shaking hand forward and he gripped it firmly. Slipping the ring on her finger he stood up, and she nearly collapsed into his hug as the crowd went wild. The receiving of her diploma almost paled in comparison. _Almost_.

As they moved off the stage together and her friends and family ran forward to hug and congratulate them, Nami felt like she was floating. Never in a million years would she have thought Zoro, the same man who hated jogging in their neighborhood because he doesn't want to talk to people, got her school to agree to this very public and wild display, round up nearly everyone in her phone book, and did it all with a smile to boot.

As they were told to go back to their seats so that the ceremony could officially close, she held onto his sleeve and whispered, "I can't believe you...you really are such a...ugh."

Suddenly her finger seemed heavier with the weight of the rock on it. Zoro took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. "Didn't I promise you that you'd never be bored with me?"

She smiled as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "And remember what I told you?"

He smirked and leaned in to hug her. "You told me to prove it." Zoro kissed the top of her head and looked down at his now fiancée, "And I plan to do just that...for the rest of my life."

* * *

 **A/N: Facts- my kinks are "prove it" "make me". There's so much good smut and fluff when you use those two phrases and I hope you felt that here.**

 **And I know Zoro doesn't do these big wild gestures, but I feel like when he's challenged - he brings. I think that the same logic applied to romantic relationships.**

 **Nami and Zoro make sense to me because I think neither of them would placate or settle for or with each other. They'd constantly push themselves and each other, and it is a desire to grow that is built of respect and loyalty.**

 **As for this AU, my backstory (since this is more so from Nami's POV) is that Zoro shared his original plan to propose with Sanji and Sanji shot it down saying it wasn't good enough for Nami. So. I natural Zoro and Sanji battle royal, he'd dethrone the Prince of Love himself with the most dramatic and elaborate proposal _I_ could ever imagine.**

 **Slightly selfish but ya know he's gonna get that _good good_ when they get home. Nami believes in rewards _and_ punishment;P**

 **But I will say - I add my own personal feels in here: these elaborate proposals are more for the photo ops and the social media tags. Give me a chill night at home and a ring you hid in your (clean) sock...and I'm a happy camper. I think Nami would be the same way...if she was with the person she loved, it didn't matter how that ask came.**

 **Anywhoo. HAPPY THANKSGIVING LOVES.**

 **XoXo shipfiend**


	6. The Wedding

**RATING: T**

 **WARNING: Adult situations below- alcohol consumption and sexual innuendos:P**

* * *

They all raised a shot glass up and cheered as the bride and groom drank down their toast in one gulp. The rest of the guests coughed as the Japanese whiskey burned their throats and brought tears to their eyes. It wasn't Zoro and Nami's _wedding_ if someone wasn't _crying_ from alcohol poisoning. The bass blasted as the crowd continued to dance in the cramped and very hot bar.

The wedding itself was very last minute, but the planning was a story all on its own. Nami and Zoro got engaged about 5 years ago, and they were excited as any young couple would be. However, life had other plans. Zoro has a shot at gold and joined the American Olympic team for Judo while Nami received a prestigious fellowship and joined a global humanitarian endeavor. Naturally, the wedding was put on hold.

With time and space, Nami and Zoro struggled alone and found a new way to be together when they could not possibly be physically close. When they did get the chance, they made the most of it. Sometime in the middle of the 5 years, they had seen each other and Nami got pregnant.

Two small dots on the screen and they were both nervous but excited. Unplanned like anything else in their lives. But at 6 weeks, there was no heartbeat. Separated still, half out of need and a half due to other plans getting in the way, they poured what little they had left of themselves into their passions.

Zoro won Gold. Nami practically helped saved the world one child at a time. And they mourned. First individually, then together. It was a private sadness until they felt it was important to let their families know.

Life went on, even though it was different. They were different. Nami and Zoro quickly learned that a relationship could not just be about love. Love changed because people change. The man Nami flirted with at 18, was not the same man who was almost the father of her children nor the same man she crashed into as they finally embraced their loss together. Nor was she the same woman. But they knew that. It was why they had this makeshift wedding. Not out of ceremony or social pressure, but because they looked at one another and realized...the future was theirs.

In between the grown-up things of the world and on the eve of Nami's 29th birthday, they threw an impromptu wedding.

Koushirou officiated in a traditional wafuku kimono. Bellé-mere walked Nami down the makeshift aisle.

Zoro wanted to wear a kimono too, but opted for a white dress jacket, a white vest underneath, and deep Navy dress pants and shirt. A loose tie and a bright yellow sunflower tucked in the jacket pocket. His only adornments were his signature gold earrings.

Nami always dreamed of a lace flowing get up, but Zoro was positively pleased with the skin-tight white silk dress that hit the floor but was essentially two pieces of cloth held up by the thinnest spaghetti straps and connected with a crisscross pattern at her bare sides. Strings of gold pearls hung from her hips and shoulders and were loosely braided into her wavy orange locks. Sunflowers held tightly in a small and simple bouquet, she beamed at him as if she put the sun in the sky. She opted for no veil and Zoro nearly choked when he saw her walking towards him like the goddess she was.

The ceremony was small and intimate, close friends and immediate family huddled together as Koushirou jokingly put a ruler between them while he spoke, keeping their bodies at bay if only for a few more minutes. Always prim and proper, he informed them about the duties of husbands and wives.

Their voices were simple but sincere. He promised to never stop protecting her and she promised he would never be bored. Zoro and Nami stood before each other in a total commitment to one another, their gold bands a physical symbol of those promises. No matter what life threw at them, they were going to be a team.

A cheer resounded as Koushirou _allowed_ them to kiss. Nojiko held Nami's bouquet as Zoro dipped his legally named wife down dramatically for their kiss. Luffy bellowed behind Zoro, too excited for his own good.

The reception followed in the same space, and even if it was slightly packed and the basement of a bar, Sanji's food spoke for itself. Between the drinks and the dancing, the guests filled themselves to the brim with delicious handmade entrees and desserts.

Brook and his full band managed to squeeze in and played wild music all night. Even the young like the ring bearer and follower girl danced to the melody.

The newlyweds cut the cake and smashed pieces into each other's faces. Nami whispered something into Zoro's ear and Usopp captured the blatant reddening of his face. Vivi caught the bouquet and everyone looked to a grinning Luffy while she floundered.

The party went on and Zoro sipped on his drink slowly as he watched Nami dance, losing herself amongst her friends and family.

" _Officially_ married then, huh, Zoro bro?" Franky's gruff voice sounded unnaturally soft. Zoro turned briefly to see the flower girl sleeping on his massive shoulder.

Zoro smirked and sipped. "Yeah. All these years later...and I still can't believe she said yes."

Robin came to Franky's side, checking on their daughter as she slept. She slipped the tiny woven basket out of her small but firm grip. She had long lost all the flower petals when she flipped the entire basket over at Zoro's feet instead of tossing it down the aisle like she was supposed to. It was quite an adorable scene.

"But she did...and look at you guys now," Robin said warmly.

"Can't believe she even wanted to _date_ you, honestly." The blonde chef said with a teasing smirk. "Guess you really are just all luck."

Zoro tossed him a scowl but went back to watching his wife dance. "If you had asked me 10 years ago...what would make me happy...I would have said booze and getting to take home gold. Maybe my friends," he quirked a brow at the scowling blonde but they both chuckled soon after.

"Now...what makes me happy...is that _she's_ happy. It sounds stupid but...if she's smiling, the world just seems...okay to me. I know that sounds stupid...but she was my friend and I wanted to help her. She was my girlfriend and I wanted to protect her. As my fiancée, I always thought that if she left, I would do whatever I could make sure she was happy. Even if it was without me. I didn't think I deserved her...and sometimes I still I don't."

He looked at his drink. "But now all I want is to be a reason _for_ her happiness...and I'm going to do my very best...until my luck runs out. So. Yeah. I guess I'm pretty lucky. That _witch_ is _mine_."

He looked up to see Franky bawling as Robin took their kid before he got snot and tears all over her. Sanji's was unusually quiet, dabbing his own eyes under his yellow bangs.

"What?" Zoro mused, "Did I say something weird?"

Usopp came forward and motioned for them to gather together for a picture. It felt natural even if half of them were wiping away tears. Usopp looked at the screen and smiled, transported years back when marriage was not something Zoro would have even considered. The grin Zoro held now looked like he couldn't contain the joy he felt. Usopp glanced back up as he scrolled through his camera.

"Oh. Zoro. When you guys were cutting the cake, Nami said something to you and you..." he chuckled, "you turned _so red_...and then looked at her kinda..." He scratched his goatee.

"Like you were gonna eat her alive," Robin added with a sly smirk.

Zoro took a sip of his drink and drank in her dancing body. Anyone with eyes could _see_ what Nami said, but it was the fact that she _said_ it that brought him to such an elated high. She was still a tease, even after all these years.

"She said..." He responded in a low tone, "she wasn't wearing anything under her dress."

Sanji nearly fainted as Usopp blanched. Franky and Robin being older and a bit more accustomed to Zoro and Nami's very _open_ sexual nature blinked with lips parted but held their tongues.

Zoro put his glass down as he rolled up his sleeves, his jacket, vest, and tie long gone which left him in a slightly damp dark shirt from all the heat. "If you'll excuse me, I have to tell my _wife_ a secret, too."

The friends watched as Zoro made his way across the dance floor, trying not to think of the things the man could possibly whisper that would make someone like Nami blush. And yet...

He pressed behind her and in moments it was Nami who looked flustered and shocked, and Usopp captured the moment. _At least it would make a good photo album_ , Usopp thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So, when I thought of a wedding, I wanted to imagine it was very low key. Yes, if they had all the time and money...maybe they'd do it big - but coming after an AU where a _proposal_ was that elaborate- I wanted to appreciate the little things and show off that it didn't matter.**

 **Also, because I am an angst queen, I thought to add the struggles to get pregnant and their busy lives would have made waiting so long to make it official make sense. Idk about you - but I can only imagine that a miscarriage may carry some negative emotions into married life. So. I had them wait. Hope that made sense. And don't worry...they are still happy!**

 **I recently watched Ali Wong's comedy specials on Netflix and I thought she brought to light a lot of things that are overlooked and can be comedic. Like her trouble getting pregnant. Her post-pregnancy. Dating. And marriage. And just general honest life. She was funny and real, and I wanted to do the same with this story.**

 **BUT NEXT UP IS MY ACTUAL FAV CHAPTER. THE KIDS. Ugh. Domestic AUs give me lyfe.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **#1 - FroBin is Canon as far as I'm concerned. I kinda pulled from The Fighter a bit...so you know I have some good things stored for that.**

 **#2 - I, too, hope to have my wedding album with these two images. I will try to not wear ANYTHING under my dress. I mean. I waited so long. Why make us struggle right at the finish - am I right? Lol #thevirginchronicles #titleofmysextape #brooklyn99**

 **#3 - Zoro's outfit is basically from One Piece Film Gold and Nami's is her Zou outfit but white. I'd like to think that Nami would be a flashy, modern bride and Zoro would just want to be comfy:)**

 **#4 - Had Japanese whiskey a few days ago...and why sip when you can swallow? #themeofmylife #thevirginchronicles #facts**


	7. The Kids

**RATING: T**

* * *

His grip on their hands was firm but not hard. Aia's bright red fingers nails pressed into Zoro's tan rough hand while Levi walked almost in a daze beside him.

These mornings were Zoro's favorite. Nami often left before anyone else in the house woke up, which meant the morning routine was all his. He would wake up to the sound of Aia and Nami's laughter. Aia made it a mission to wake up right as her mother was leaving to give her a sleepy-eyed kiss in the dark morning. Then she would inevitably crawl into her brother's bed which made _him_ wake up.

Zoro would wait for Levi's groan and push himself off his own warm bed and into the hallway to physically pull the kids out their beds. Sometimes this was with a tickle battle. Sometimes Zoro just lifted them up by the ankles and pretend to be "The Demon Cyclops" ready to eat them if they didn't rush into the bathroom.

While the kids moved into their routine, Zoro would yawn his way into the kitchen to make breakfast. Ironically, all his years as Sanji's roommate helped him become the chef of the family. Nami would set out the coffee already, a post-it under his mug usually had a joke or something she thought of in her twilight to-dos that would make her husband involuntarily smirk.

Sometimes Zoro would need to push himself into the bathroom to stop Aia and Levi from sword fighting with their brushes, toothpaste flying all over the usually messy bathroom. Nami, to this day, still banned Samurai movie in their house and blamed Zoro for the censorship. How could Zoro know that falling asleep to them with the twins on his chest was going to permanently implant the cinematic themes into their young developing minds? He didn't but he loved it nonetheless, and the kids and he would often go to movie marathons in the summertime at their local park. Sometimes Nami would join them just to watch their bright eyes and wide smiles as they absorbed the black and white films which were often poorly dubbed. "In this house," Zoro joked, "we don't sub or dub. We know Japanese!" And they did, even Nami.

Now, on their way to work and school, Zoro and the kids pressed soft feet into the wet leaves. Aia waved her house goodbye, a habit she picked up after watching _The Brave Little Toaster_ and believing that all inanimate objects had feelings and elaborate lives. She nearly lost it when they tried to get a new fridge, screaming about how she loved their old one for "doing its own thing" instead of keeping the freezer cold like it was supposed it.

Zoro knew he needed to tell her that this wasn't true, but he could never say no to her wet brown eyes behind those tiny red frames he constantly told her were "cool". At first, she was angry that she did not have perfect vision like her brother but where he sometimes struggled to keep up, Aia never needed to be told to go. She took after Zoro in that way, 5 moves ahead of everyone. But she had the direction of her mother. _Thank God for that_ , he thought as he remembered being dragged on by his daughter and wife wherever they went.

He and Levi nearly lost them in Disney World this past summer. It was quite embarrassing to be sitting amongst children as a speaker system informed his better half that a grown man was ready to be picked up at Lost and Found. Nami never let him live that one down. His scowl topped with a Mickey Mouse ear hat is still her contact photo for him since that vacation. She may be busier now, but she always found him when he was lost.

When Zoro and Nami were first dating, they worked hard to find their pace. Literally and physically. Despite Nami having long legs even while being a few inches shorter than her then-boyfriend, Zoro's strides were wide and almost galloping. It took her holding his hand tightly to keep him from running away. Eventually, he learned he quite liked having her by his side, pressed against them as they dreamt of their futures ahead. Together.

Now, Zoro never has trouble keeping his pace with two small sets of feet beside his own. Each of them with their backpacks, Levi's making a distinct jingle in what Zoro could only assume was another money-making scheme. At just 6, Levi recently got in trouble for selling rocks to his gullible classmates. He had created a whole system. First, he would find the rocks, and Zoro did not think much of it when on their walks Levi would freeze and scoop down to pick some shiny pebbles off the grass or pavement. Then he would "process" them. This meant he went into Aia's art supplies and added some glitter or a "precious stone" for an accent. Later, he learned he did not need to do so much and just used some perfume he snagged from his mother's makeup table which added a shine and scent to his "products". Finally...he sold them. Kids would waste their lunch and snack money on Levi's "exclusive special gems", and it only took until Nami having lunch duty one day to realize. She was talking to a fellow parent when said parent's child ran up to them and begged his mother for money. When questioned where his original money went, Nami learned that her own son had essentially robbed all his peers of their allowances.

Suffice to say, Nami was angry but if she was being honest, she was damn well proud of him. The kick of it was that as his "demand" grew, so did his "production". He "hired" the classes below him to do his manual labor for his fancy fruit snacks that he never actually liked but convinced his parents to buy anyway. In just two weeks, the smug boy had built an empire out of gravel.

Today, he shuffled with a sullen face as he spent yesterday afternoon apple picking with his family. They had cider and managed to finish at least one homemade pie. He was tired but wired, much like his night owl mother, so he did not fall asleep until well past midnight. As active as he was, he could also sleep standing up if he wanted. Zoro joked that _this_ was just as impressive because "it was hard to just fall asleep anywhere". Nami gave him a pinch for that because some people worried that Levi was narcoleptic from his easy sleeping spells.

Zoro knew that if Levi _really_ loved or wanted to do something, he'd be wide awake for it. The only reason he was sleepy during these special walks was because, like any child, Levi naturally appreciated this warm bed, especially in the crisp fall turning winter season.

Luckily, the walks weren't all that long. They lived about 2 blocks away from the nearest subway. Zoro's work was the same stop as the kids' school. The fact of the matter was that Nami worked in the city and so she left early and come home late. Her job was demanding, but Zoro didn't mind having a rich wife. A friend of theirs made a joke that Zoro may be socially deemed the breadwinner, but Nami was the _bread machine_. This was something most people pointed out to them, and it was aggravating _every_ time.

The kids' teacher said mindlessly once, "Oh, mommy is too _busy_ for drop off?"

To which Zoro scowled, "What's wrong with me dropping them off?"

Off the flustered teacher went, talking about how "normally" the _mothers_ were class parents and handled drop off and pick up. How the _mothers_ helped with homework and clubs. How fathers just had "too much" with their "hard jobs" to focus on such "small things".

Zoro was firm with his one sharp eye and deep tone, "It took two of us to make them. It should take two of us to raise them."

That made a majority of the other parents swoon and simultaneously turned the teacher into a bumbling idiot, which was a fact Nami took great pride and joy in whenever she did get a break from work to actively participate in the kids' lives. It was also a point of contention between her and Zoro.

She often felt like she was never doing _enough_ and Zoro went to great lengths to convince her otherwise. As if working very hard to get her body back after twins and working a high-profile job in acquisitions and mergers for multi-million-dollar corporations was not stressful enough. The pregnancy and birth were not hard, but the post-pregnancy was brutal. It changed her and there were days where she just sat on the couch and cried. Unfortunately, neither of them had enough parental leave to really work through things, but Nami was tougher than Zoro in many ways. She threw herself into looking better which made her _feel_ better. It worked for her and Zoro was not going to tell her otherwise. If his wife was happy, his life was indeed happy, too.

Other people almost wanted her to feel _bad_ for being a hot, successful woman and as always, Zoro would let the _world_ know that he was married to a _very_ hot and _very_ successful woman who was also the most amazing mom. Yet, it seemed Nami was the hardest one to convince of this opinion turned fact. They both know that nothing they did was perfect, even if it looked like it. As much as they laughed and smiled, there were cracks that needed more time to heal and even more time to understand.

Aia had serious social anxiety and much preferred the company of her teachers and parents over kids her own age. It made making friends very hard for her, and Zoro and Nami worried about her ability to form strong connections being so secluded. Even if she was invited to sleepovers and parties, it was often because other parents forced their kids to invite her as if Levi and Aia were a package deal. Because she was not as outgoing as her brother with their classmates, it often felt like Aia was in Levi's shadow.

As for Levi, he was a social butterfly. However, when it came to talking about his feelings or even _acknowledging_ things he was processing, he was like a bear trap. It was very rare for him to cry, and Zoro sometimes blamed himself for making the boy feel like he needed to pretend. At one point, he had sprained his ankle in soccer and for a _week_ did not say a single word until the coach angrily called Nami and Zoro and questioned them about abuse. Even then, it was Aia who would translate between her twin and her parents.

 _That_ was hard for them, but it was even harder for Nami. She blamed herself for everything the kids did "wrong". Nami wished she could clone herself to give 1000% to her kids and her husband and her friends and her job. Her logic was if she was in their life more, Aia wouldn't be so afraid and Levi would be more honest. She felt like time was against her and she sometimes grew jealous of how easy Zoro made it look.

And well, Zoro had an irrational but debilitating fear that his luck would run out or he'd wake up to nothing. As if his wife and his kids and his entire life would one day disappear, and he'd feel even emptier than before he ever met Nami. Therefore, he sat in every moment as if it was his last. This was great but with two kids and 4 schedules to work around, he sometimes felt like he needed a pause, a stop of the clock otherwise everything he held would drop from his hands. Which meant he felt like he needed to hold _everything_ in and by himself, which angered Nami which scared Zoro and so the cycle continued.

Even still, life went on. Zoro and Nami went to couples' therapy at least once a week. It was important for them to have someone facilitate the thoughts in their heads and hearts before they got too big to handle. It kept them grounded for themselves, for each other, and for their kids. They even managed at least one date night once a month, which was a _miracle_ considering how busy life got. They took the kids out every other week, whether it be a museum or movie, hence apple picking in the middle of a school week.

But for Zoro, he loved these mornings the most. They were consistent and filled with the tiny things he wanted to cherish. The world was quiet in their semi-suburban neighborhood. The kids, even though "older", never hesitated to take his hand during their walks. As they approached a puddle, Aia would tug on his hand and he would instinctively lift her up as she giggled and swung over it. Perhaps it was the fact that they were twins, but even half asleep, Levi would jump as well, matching his sister's high leap and quick feet.

It was quiet, but Zoro just needed their little hands in his own to feel like he was at peace. Perhaps he could convince Nami for another. As they enter the subway, he smiled at the thought.

"Baba... what's so funny?" Aia asked.

Levi's ears perked up and he lifted his gray eyes to his father and Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at their inquisitive nature. He urged them forward and their backpacks shook with a cacophony of noise.

He remembered when they were infants mumbling incoherent syllables. Neither of them could get a "d" and so "dada" naturally came out as "baba". He was Baba and the word tugged at his chest as if the kids could reach his heart with their tiny fingers.

"Aia, Baba wasn't laughing. He's _thinking_."

"Oh?" Aia responded. "About what?"

"Maybe it's about our birthday!" Levi looked up greedily. His dark irises shinning as if they were gold coins. _Just like his mother_ , Zoro mused to himself.

Zoro pushed them through the turnstile as he paid the fare. He quickly found their hands again as they ran down the stairs to catch the train. He let out a huff and found them some empty seats. Finally, as they settled into the motion of the train, he crouched down and met them at eye level.

"So, what do you want?"

Though they often got separate gifts from their friends and family, Nami and Zoro always got them something special that they _shared_. It was like an extra nice thing, often more sentimental than of high value.

The kids looked at their father and then side eyed one another. They began to whisper to one another, smiles and head shakes shared between them.

Whatever it was, Zoro had no doubt in his mind that Nami and he would get it for them. Whereas Nami was much better at saying no, one look was all it took for Zoro to cave in and give them anything. He grew in fear of the day they figured out their power over him.

They finally gave a solid nod in agreement and looked to their father. "We want a..."

The suspense was killing him. But before he knew it, their stop was here, and they had to make their way through the crowds to get to the school.

As he waved them away, Aia stopped and ran back to her father. Finger motioning him to crouch again as she whispered in his ear and Zoro's eye grew wide. His ears were red but Aia didn't notice as she laughed and ran back to her brother before holding his hand and running into the red brick building.

 _These kids are gonna be the death of me_ , he thought. As he turned and walked towards his work, he pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial. It didn't even ring twice before she picked up in a huff. No matter how busy she was and because she was so good at her job that no one could tell her what to do, Nami always took his calls. Zoro was convinced that before 40, she was going to run the entire company.

"Yeah?"

"You're never gonna believe what the kids want for their birthday."

She laughed. "God, it's a puppy, isn't it?"

"Close."

"A cat?"

Zoro chuckled. "No..."

"Just tell me! Did they finally figure out how much I make? Is it super expensive?"

"Oh yeah. It's _expensive_. But I think I should tell you when you get home."

Nami groaned. "You just called me to tease me?"

"Don't worry...the next time I tease you... you're gonna like it."

"I'll be home late...again...give-"

"Them a kiss on their noses before they sleep. Always."

"And keep-"

"The bed warm for you." He feigned worry, " _When_ is it ever cold?"

"Idiot." Her version of "I love you."

"Witch." His.

She gave him a snicker before she hung up on him, and Zoro felt a little lighter in his steps.

 _Yeah. Just one more kid would be nice._ He wondered how the kids always knew what to give their parents before even Nami and he even knew what they wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: Murder me with a worn shoe. This is my hot cup of tea. I love fluff and smut but give me Daddy!Zoro and I'm out for the count.**

 **This was the creation of my actual walk to work when a father (I only assumed until it was confirmed) walked two kids to the train.**

 **It was so quiet and precious and I just...knew this was the story I needed to see for ZoNa.**

 **Anywhoo - I wanted to imagine they'd be fair in naming their kids - one Japanese and one Swedish in origin. I may do another "one shot" of why I selected these names specifically but ain't a big deal.**

 **Anyway. This was literally my favorite chapter and I hope you liked it:)**


End file.
